The Gundam Base Tokyo
is a store themed after the Gundam franchise. It opened on August 19, 2017, replacing Gundam Front Tokyo at Diver City Tokyo Plaza in Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan.Gundam Kits Collection - The Gundam Base Tokyo Opens August 19th! Overview The Gundam Base is a Gunpla store chain that first opened in South Korea in 2003 and in Taiwan in 2005. Aside from Gunpla, these stores also sell non-Gundam products from Bandai.Gundam.info “THE GUNDAM BASE TOKYO,” Japan’s first domestic Gunpla center, will open in summer 2017! The previous incarnation of The Gundam Base Tokyo opened as Gundam Front Tokyo on April 19, 2012 and closed its doors on April 5, 2017.Anime News Network - Bandai Takes Down Life-size Gundam Statue in Tokyo on March 5 The Gundam Base Fukuoka opened at Canal City Hakata South Building on November 30, 2019.|Gundam Kits Collection - Another Gundam Base to Open Along with a New Gundam Cafe in Fukuoka The Gundam Base Yokohama Satellite is scheduled to open alongside Gundam Factory Yokohama in October 2020. Attractions The Life-Sized Unicorn Gundam Statue Replacing the 1/1 scale RX-78-2 Gundam, the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam statue began construction in August 2017 and was unveiled on September 24, 2017. Every hour, it features automatic transformation from Unicorn Mode to Destroy Mode, with the head, shoulders, front skirts, and knee armor switching between modes. The statue's psycho frame features LED panels that light up red or green. The Gundam Unicorn statue stands at 19.7 meters in height and weighs 49 tons. During nighttime, the wall behind the Unicorn Gundam acts as a theater screen that displays featured short films while the statue is decorated in special lighting schemes.Life-Size Gundam Statue Closing CeremonyGundam Kits Collection - Life-Size Unicorn Gundam Statue Grand Opening Details and NewsGundam Kits Collection - Life Size Unicorn Gundam (Tokyo Waterfront City) Transformation Test ;Featured films *''Gundam Reconguista in G: From the Past to the Future'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam UC Perfectibility'' Event Zone A section of the store reserved for special events. 1/20 Concept Model RX-0 Unicorn Gundam From December 23, 2017 to mid-January 2018, The Gundam Base Tokyo had a 1/20 scale RX-0 Unicorn Gundam model on private display. The model featured full transformation from Unicorn Mode to Destroy Mode.Gundam Kits Collection - 1/20 Concept Model Unicorn Gundam to Showcase Full Transformation Shop Zone The store offers over 2,000 Gunpla products, including store exclusives and reissues of older Gunpla kits from the 1980s and 1990s. Gunpla Builders Room A small workshop where guests can build their Gunpla. Gunpla Tokyo A gallery of every Gunpla manufactured since 1980. Gunpla Factory In this section of the museum, guests can view the machine and molds that make Gunpla. In addition, the Gunpla Factory includes a 1/144 scale cutaway model of Bandai Hobby Center. STRICT-G A store that sells Gundam-themed clothing and apparel. Gundam Café Located on the second floor of the mall near the Gundam statue, the Gundam Café serves Gundam-themed food and drinks. Gundam Trailer Shop A mobile version of the Shop Zone, stationed next to the Unicorn Gundam statue. Official Goods HGUC= |-| HGGO= |-| HGIBO= |-| HG00= |-| HGBF= |-| HGBD= |-| HGBD:R= |-| RG= |-| RE/100= |-| MG= |-| PG= |-| MSM= |-| HGPG= |-| SDBB= |-| SDCS= |-| Haropla= |-| FRM= |-| HY2M= |-| Action Base= |-| Builders Parts= |-| Other= Yen price excluding 8% tax (10% from 2019 October onwards). International Branches South Korea *The Gundam Base IPARK Mall (Seoul) *The Gundam Base Gangnam (Seoul) *The Gundam Base COEX Mall (Seoul) *The Gundam Base Hongdae (Seoul) *The Gundam Base Daejeon *The Gundam Base Daegu *The Gundam Base Seomyeon (Busan) *The Gundam Base Gwangbok (Busan) *The Gundam Base Gwangju *The Gundam Base Suwon Taiwan *The Gundam Base Taiwan (Taipei) China *The Gundam Base Shanghai Notes & Trivia In Fiction *The store and the 1/1 RX-0 statue outside of are featured in the second episode of Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue, Smash the Enemy's Secret Factory! . *The Gundam Base Tokyo is featured in Gundam Build Divers. Its store employs the character Nanami Nanase and it is the location where Riku Mikami and Yukio Hidaka first experience the Gunpla Battle Nexus Online for themselves. In the first episode the 1/1 RX-0 statue is seen covered up In the following episodes, it's shown holding its Beam Magnum and Shield, which the real statue does not have, as well as switch between glowing red and glowing green. See Also *Gundam Café *Gundam Square *Gundam Factory Yokohama *Gundam Front Tokyo *Bronze Gundam Statue References External links *The Gundam Base Tokyo Official website *Gundam Café official website *Strict-G official website Category:Gunpla Category:Out of Universe information